


Et Ganymede Lovem

by TheBoneStag



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoneStag/pseuds/TheBoneStag
Summary: Newt Scamander. Representative for the English Magizoology Wing of the Ministry of Magic in America. Young, unmated Omega. Had agreed to attend this party for one mission and one mission only:To find out more about the alleged cross-country smuggling ring that has been poaching and hunting magical creatures illegally, selling their parts and goods all across the world.Which he had a lead stating they would be focusing on American customers since the European Board had started the A.P.E. Foundation (Anti-Poaching of Endangered animals).This was why he had agreed to attend the party, forcing himself out of his comfort zone.Not to find himself drooling over Mr. Graves from the MACUSA Auror's Department whom looked stunningly fetching when he was snarling at his co-worker.Not to find himself spreading his legs eagerly in the soft bed of said Alpha on the same night.Not to find himself doing the same thing over and over again, in many different situations.Not to find himself slowly falling back into a very familiar rhythm whom he had thought he shared with Leta.





	1. Castitas

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are the ink to my pen; comments, the lovely ones that feed the monstrosity that is my ego.
> 
> Choose which to feed, and if you cannot, feed both. 
> 
> I insist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-you smell good." Newt's voice slipped into a whisper. He looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling like he was ten again.
> 
> The Alpha purred in response. Newt quivered.
> 
> A knuckle came up to lift his chin, forcing him to meet the Alpha's slate grey eyes. They were hooded, roiling with emotion.
> 
> "Do I?" The man blinked slowly, a prehistoric Alphan trait that allowed them to lull willing Omegas to allow mating. To which Newt knew clearly, but allowed himself to be lullabied voluntarily.
> 
> Newt closed his eyes, arms coming up to lean on the man's broad chest. He allowed his lips to part, his neck to be bared, as he swayed into the Alpha's grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows where I can download quality NSFW GIFs and images, do let me know.

The house was not merely a house, Newt realized, once he passed under it's creaky wrought-iron archway. In fact, the moment he stepped through he found himself in the courtyard of a large manor of sorts, ancient and looming, but tastefully decorated with enchanted paint and floating lights. Lights that Newt soon saw were tiny fairies in pastel frocks flittering about. Newt frowned and noted this in the back of his head. 

Usage of magical creatures in any possible way without verbal, conscious, and _independent_ consent was enough to be filed a magical lawsuit. He'd have to ask one of the fairies later if they were subjecting to this treatment willingly or by force. _As decoration_ , Newt wrinkled his nose at the thought.

The courtyard was well-lit with fairies and a sprinkling of fireflies that tossed and turned happily with their faerie counterparts. There were few guests outside dressed elaborately in fancy clothing; women with hair in high buns or braided long down to the waist, nest of flowers tucked with chopsticks in said bun, men with tied back, pomade-slicked hair wearing miniature silver crows on their wrists. 

All of them had one thing in common, and that was the masks they wore.

They were bewitched, that was certain. They seemed to fit perfectly with their wearers' outfit, almost _too_ perfectly. Odd.

When Newt squinted to examine the guests, he found out why.

The masks hid these guests' face and any vague idea of who they were. It created ease for some of the most powerful people in the magical world to converse with one another freely without giving a care about their positions. It was restricting, and yet at the same time liberating.

Newt exhaled quietly.

The host of this party was smart, wizard or witch. Smart, and incredibly intelligent.

There were two well-dressed men whom stood by the foyer entrance, both wearing identical, yet somewhat different masks. As Newt sauntered forward, he felt a wave of powerful magic sweep through him which he recognized as the wards screening him for danger.

He shivered at the touch of another wizard's magic. It was different from others, usually most wizards or witches had gentle but distinct magical auras, like that of a pleasant sea breeze, or a caress of leaves.

This one tasted of raw power. The sort that had his Omega swallowing heavily. The same sort of energy that had lingered on his magicked invitation letter.

Smart, and incredibly dangerous.

"Sir." Came the simultaneous voices of the men at the doorway. Their masks were a silvery midnight, decorated with scales and feathers. They almost seemed identical, but years spent examining and studying magical creatures taught Newt how to capture details.

And he found that the man on his right had studded obsidian on the edges of his mask, paired with glittering diamonds that accented steely grey feathers fanning his ears. Its material a shiny grey diamond-leather. The man on his left had feathers as well, although they had slivers of white amidst black. Clear opals were studded around the eyes, framing a pale grey gaze. The mask itself seemed to be of different make. Porcelain. Or soft glass.

Odd.

Yet these masks were somehow perfect for them. Newt did not recognize the people, not at all, but the masks seemed to bring out an unknown something in them that distincted themselves from everyone else.

When Newt stepped into the foyer, observing the ripple of quiet but strong wards around his body (fighting the _sudden_ urge to lean into the slow caress of **_powerful_** magic), he found himself facing a house elf wearing a vest with the American E.L.F. badge sewn securely into the small breast pocket. 

The Omega smiled. At least the house elves here were working at their own will.

"Sir is to put on a mask, sir." The house elf squeaked in a small voice. A tray was floating before him, lined up with dozens of pure white colombina masks. Newt found himself at a loss when he saw how plain and identical they were. 

But, all the other guests he'd seen-

"Sir is to put on a mask, sir. If he wishes to join the party." The house elf squeaked again, tone a bit more impatient. Newt frowned, but nodded and took a mask for himself. It was a simple thing, an off-white and a hint of glue that told Newt it was made from genuine papier-mâché. There were no hidden notches or cuts on the back of it either. No string to tie at the back of the head.

Reluctantly Newt put it on his eyes-

-and found it curving and elongating, the pulp changing form to accommodate his upper face without being too tight. It held on snug, not even slipping when Newt dipped his head experimentively. He blinked when he felt something blooming by the edges of the mask, tucking themselves by his ears.

The after-surge of magic that kissed his skin and his hair almost brought out a whine in him though. With a slow exhale, he righted himself up and reached up to touch the mask. There seemed to be patterns now, metal inlaid in his mask which almost covered his cheeks as well.

"Sir may join the party now." The house elf squeaked once more, bowing deeply before a door which Newt did not notice before opened for him. The scent of mated Omegas and unmated Alphas, although few, immediately wafted out. Newt wrinkled his nose in distaste at the smell of expensive cologne and perfumes.

He looked around for the house elf briefly but it was nowhere to be seen anymore. The foyer was a simple room, a table at the side with vases of flowers and a portrait of a solemn-looking woman whom peered at him inquisitively arranged tastefully above a bouquet of Calla lilies. Overhead hung a small chandelier, the candles floating serenely off their holders.

Without further delay, he strode forward into the room. Men and women alike glanced at him, most probably sensing his discomfort and unease at such a formal, public place with so big a crowd. Their outfits ranged from minimalistic to outrageously over-the-top. Newt saw enchanted bluebirds in one woman's headdress and a pair of foxes curled around another's neck lazily.

People were starting to look at him, no doubt at the less-than-extravagant clothing he had wore to this event, or at his mask, or even powerful enough to detect his rich Omegan smell which he never cared to blanket, being a firm believer in animal and primary-gender orthodoxes.

He felt a quiet simmering under his skin as well. It was unlike anger. No. It was far more different than that. He looked around for the source of his uneasiness when suddenly a potent, fierce **Alpha** scent reached his nose.

Newt almost fell to his knees at the scent. He cursed at himself mentally, but instead stumbled to a corner of the ballroom, where tables of food were laid out. He felt dizzy, blinking rapidly and trying to figure out if he had been poisoned or some similar sort. The hovering candles seemed much brighter than before.

The scent washed over him again, and briefly he had a mind to apparate back to the safety of his _den_ -

Wait, not den. Home.

To the safety of his home where he could chug down a few drops of unicorn blood to cure any possible venom or poison he'd ingested. Blasted Puffskeins, why'd he was convinced he didn't need to bring his suitcase-

The scent suddenly became overpowering, causing him to collapse-

-into a pair of very warm arms.

Newt jerked his head upwards, staring into grey eyes. _This_ was the source of the scent. This _Alpha._

 Newt's mouth fell open slightly, before he whined. The man's pupils dilated instantly behind his mask, nostrils flaring. 

The scent dimmed.

Newt flinched away, tearing his hands off the man's chest as if burned. His cheeks were hot, flushed with blood. He stepped back into the safety of the shadow eaves, turning his body sideways. He shook his head slightly. A surge of magic washed over him, familiar. He recognize it from the wards. Closed his eyes and subconsciously leaned into it.

"Are you alright?" Came the deep, firm timbre of the Alpha's voice. Newt shivered. His voice sounded like chocolate. Hot, molten chocolate sweet to his ears. Goosebumps erupted on his arms and neck.

"I-yes. I-" Newt licked his lips. "Yes. I'm fine."

He was not fine.

A hand came to hover over his shoulder, hesitant. Newt could feel the heat from his palm on through his coat. His Omega whimpered, wriggling unhappily.

"You're drawing attention." 

Newt couldn't resist glancing up into the man's eyes, knees trembling again when he did.

His mask was handsome, silver dragons and waheelae arching around his eyes. Moonstones were studded into the edges, dotted with small white dendrite opals and translucent diamonds. No feathers decorated his brow, instead, a pair of serpents curled around the edges of the mask, maw wide open.

He looked regal. Handsome. Like royalty.

Like a king.

His eyes were a sharp sterling silver, and they were dark as they roamed his mask, his eyes, down his cheekbones to his lips. He growled quietly, a sound Newt was entirely alien to but which his Omega preened happily to.

When those eyes locked onto his, the Alpha's scent grew potent. Newt found himself closing his eyes, lips parting to taste that scent on his tongue. It was raw amber, oozing from a Bowtruckle tree; thick, luscious honey that coated his throat, down, down to his neck, dripping along his nipples, already pebbled under the Alpha's intense gaze; gently kissing his navel, pausing to lick into his belly button-

"Whoa there," the man murmured, hands coming to gently cradle his shoulders. Newt whimpered, eyes blinking open before tearing himself away once more. He blushed this time, face a brilliant crimson. 

"S-sorry about that." He mumbled, eyes downcast. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me tonight-I, I'm not normally like t-this-"

"It's alright, little phoenix." The Alpha said, lips curling up in a smile. Newt's want-fogged mind paid no heed to the endearment, instead his Omega preened and he let his eyes roam down the man's features, the magic of the mask not allowing him to etch them into his head. But he tried his best anyway, memorising a chiseled jaw, 5 o'clock stubble which Newt'd _love_ to feel rubbing his inner thighs raw-

"I'm sorry-" Newt burst out again. He sniffed the air subtly and found his Omegan pheromones had dispersed everywhere in the ballroom. It even masked the smell of roasted garlic and sausages on the buffet tables. Guests were looking at him, Alphas with wide, dark eyes staring at him with their mouths fallen open. Women were grinding against some of their partners, some unmated Omegas glancing at him coquettishly, their skin flushed.

Newt swallowed, taking a step back. Then froze.

He was _soaked_.

"I-I have to g-go-" He started to stutter, flustered. The man stepped forward. Newt bit back a wanton keen. This was very, **very** unlike him. He'd never wanted as much before. Wanted an Alpha this much.

It scared him.

"Hush, sweetling." The Alpha stood tall over him, body enclosing him in a small space that screamed secure at his Omega. Newt sighed, body unsteadily swaying into the faint but intoxicating scent once more. "You look as if you might faint any moment now, love. We can't have that. I'd be a terrible host then wouldn't I?"

Host? Newt blinked up at him, squinting hard to recognize this Alpha before him. He looked so familiar, but the man's own magic prevented him from recalling, instead Newt found himself surrendering to the powerful sweep of magic that rendered his mind blank.

Host. So this Alpha was the one with the formidable magic as well.

"I'm sorry. I-" Newt whimpered, arms curling in on himself protectively. "I'm not normally like this-"

"Is it my scent, love?" The Alpha asked, tilting his head to the side. His tousled black hair falling into his eyes as they gleamed. "I can cast a charm to block it out if you'd like? I rarely ever, tradition and all but-"

"No!" Newt cried, head snapping up to stare at the man. God, he smelled _amazing_. The man cocked his head to his right, eyes crinkling up as an amused smile lifted his lips.

"I-you smell good." Newt's voice slipped into a whisper. He looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling like he was ten again, confessing to the pretty female Alpha named Leta whom always pushed him around but was still nice to him.

Until she wasn't.

The Alpha purred in response. Newt quivered.

A knuckle came up to lift his chin, forcing him to meet the Alpha's slate grey eyes. They were hooded, roiling with emotion. Some of which Newt recognized and his Omega keened at. The man was staring at him like how his Alpha nundus, Akara and Alistaer would, when they went into rut.

"Do I?" The man blinked slowly, a prehistoric Alphan trait that allowed them to lull willing Omegas to allow mating. To which Newt knew clearly, but allowed himself to be lullabied voluntarily. The scent of the Alpha's pheromones grew stronger, bolder, bursting into full bloom and swarming the room in his scent.

Newt closed his eyes, arms coming up to lean on the man's broad chest. He allowed his lips to part, his neck to be bared, as he swayed into the Alpha's grasp. He felt a nagging at the back of his head, telling him how dangerous this was. To couple with an Alpha, have a quick fling, as the saying went, was not his intention to come here tonight.

In fact, Newt scarcely remembered why he even came here in the first place.

"H _nn_ ," The Omega keened as a ball of heat clenched in his stomach, a wave of fresh slick oozing down between his thighs. He wanted to mate, to mate and to be fucked by this strange Alpha before him. He could feel the Alpha's warm hand braced against his back, heat rolling off him in waves, before his magic peaked once more; Newt groaning as it caressed his skin.

And then the ballroom disappeared as they Apparated elsewhere.

The first thing Newt noticed after his feet landed on solid ground was that it was quiet, and warm. The scent of the Alpha before him as potent as Swooping Evil venom, leaving him breathless and wanting all at the same time. He whimpered and leaned in, arching his back into the Alpha's touch eagerly as the man growled.

"Alpha-" The word was strange on his tongue. Stranger still being cried out wantonly like this. Newt shuddered when he felt the man's magic and pheromones tease at his neck, slipping underneath his clothing to kiss his heated skin.

"You sound lovely, sweet songbird." The Alpha murmured, delving in to nose at his ear, kissing the skin there gently. Newt felt himself leak more, squeezing his knees together as a wave of arousal crashed over him. He forced himself to open his eyes, mentally taking a note of his surroundings.

They were in a room which smelled strongly of the Alpha, dark burgundy furnishings and dim torches, a heavy-looking desk in one corner, a roaring fireplace with stone animals gracefully arching on its mantle, a pair of ornate doors, a single large window which revealed the night sky, and a large bed with a canopy as well as drapes and carved bedposts. The drapes had posts at all four corners, which allowed them to either be tugged down or pulled shut.

Newt blushed at the thought of being fucked on that bed, drapes closed, shut off to the world and orgasming under the gaze of only this one Alpha.

The Alpha kissed along his neck, Newt letting his eyes fall shut and baring it happily as the man pressed him against the wall. A knee pushed his thighs open and he did so willingly, shuddering when his slick groin was exposed to friction. The Alpha chuckled darkly as Newt grinded his cock against the man's pants, panting and whimpering loudly.

"Fuck me, please," The Omega whimpered, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he lifted his hips to press the soaked fabric of his pants where his cunt lay onto the man's knee. He heard the Alpha inhale sharply, before reaching up to touch his mask.

"May I?" The Alpha said, voice rough.

The Omega nodded vigorously. He wanted to be good for this Alpha, wanted to bare his skin and throat and cunt for him to see and touch. Gods, he was burning up with want.

Newt bit his lip, head falling forward at a particular hard grind against his sensitive flesh, as the mask came off easily under its man's touch. He knew he should be fearful, revealing his identity so easily to a stranger, but he couldn't care less right now.

The mask returned to its plain off-white form as it was tossed onto the floor carelessly. Newt blinked up at the Alpha, hearing him purr when their eyes met. He knew how he'd look right now, eyes heavy with want, a bit disoriented. Freckles standing out against his deep red blush.

The Omega had a moment of clarity where he immediately lowered his head, feeling embarrassed. Here he was, a distraught Omega whom forgot the last time he had gotten laid, pliant in the arms of a mysterious but no doubt attractive Alpha.

"Sweet thing." The Alpha murmured, voice so very fond it made Newt's heart ache.

"Would you like me to take off mine?" 

Newt stifled an eager agreement. This man already knew how he looked like, writhing wetly against his thigh. Maybe even knew who he was. But he couldn't make himself say so, a peculiar fear growing in his chest that this man might be someone he knew, or worse.

"Newton Artemis Scamander," came the quiet whisper, as if it were a dark secret.

Newt jerked his head up, fear gripping his heart.

"Shh, lovely." The Alpha cupped his face and caressed his cheek with one thumb. Newt found himself leaning into it, sighing. It felt good, to be on the recieving end of such delightful attention for once. To be able to let go of his normalcy and allow his Omega to roam.

"I know all my guests, sweet phoenix. I am very cautious about who I allow into my home after all." More strokes on his cheek, a hypnotizing rhythm that mimicked the Alphan lull. He opened his eyes just as the man's mask was peeled off.

Newt gasped.

"Mr. G-Graves." Came the hushed, shocked mumble. This was the man he was supposed to meet tomorrow morning, whom he was to be working under in MACUSA when he transferred to America. This man. This man whose gaze had him leaking the first time he saw him yelling at one of his co-workers. This man was the _head of an alleged **crime ring?**_

The Omega buckled as the man's magic swept over him in one strong stroke, curling around his skin and touching his most intimate areas. Newt knew he should be feeling fear, coupling with his superior and possible criminal, but he merely revelled in the danger of it, cocking his head to suck the thumb into his mouth. Finding that he didn't care so long as he could get the man's cock and tongue in him. Right _now_.

There was a sharp intake of air. The sharp amber of pheromones concentrated around him, magic kissing his ears and hair.

Then: " _ **Careful** , lovely creature_."

Newt shuddered as a fresh wave of slick splashed onto the Alpha's thighs. With a loud growl Graves brought his lips up for a kiss, one hand curling possessively at the back of his head, the other sliding down under his clothes to palm at his abdomen. The Omega shivered at his intimate touch, lips parting to welcome the man's tongue as it licked into him violently, teeth nipping on his lips as he was kissed within an inch of his life.

He found himself doubling over, leaning into the man's arms as he was kissed raw, tongue mapping out every inch of mouth and teeth, stroking the sensitive spot at the back of his throat which allowed pleasure during fellatio, an Omegan trait in most evolved Omegas. Newt moaned and whined into the kiss. He couldn't breathe properly, but inhaled the man's pheromones deeply, cunt trembling and clenching weakly.

A hand came to caress his nipple, and Newt fell, really fell this time. The ground disappeared beneath his feet for a moment before he was falling onto a plush, cool bed. The Omega opened his eyes blearily, flushed and panting from the very consuming kiss. He was lying on the Alpha's bed, staring at up Graves as the man panted harshly, features wicked and eyes alight with heat.

Newt licked his swollen lips, feeling very shy all of a sudden. He dipped his head to the side, ashamed of his behaviour.

"S-sorry," he whispered meekly, closing his eyes. "I don't usually do-do this sort of-"

"Don't apologize," Graves replied, "You've been apologizing for many things tonight, sweetling. But I don't see how bad any of them are."

Newt bit his lip sheepishly, daring to peek up at him to marvel at how handsome he was with silvery locks of hair falling into his dark eyes. The Alpha hummed and leaned in to lick at his open mouth, to which Newt mewled weakly and responded in kind, licking into the Alpha's mouth.

His saliva was so sweet and rich. The sweetest aphrodisiac Newt had ever had. Liquid amber and cinnamon honey and gunpowder.

Hands came to his trench coat, unbuttoning his clothing as they were slowly peeled off of Newt's body. His dress shirt came off next, revealing inch by inch of his flushed skin. Abashed, the Omega hid his eyes behind a shivering hand. "D-don't-" 

Don't what? Be so gentle? Be so tender? He couldn't think. Not when lips latched onto his pulse and suckled gently, or when hands peeled off his shirt and palmed his bare chest.

"Nnh," Newt keened as soft, wet kisses were planted along his collarbone. He leaned into each one, and when a knee came to push up against his crotch, the Omega lifted his hips up and whined.

"I-Graves, please-" the words fell from his tongue as easily as the alphabet. He found himself ashamed at how wanton he was, a wet, quaking mess in a powerful Alpha's bed, soiling the blood red sheets.

"Percival." The Alpha murmured against his heart, eyes staring up into Newt's when they met. The Omega bit his lip gently, then bowed off the bed when lips closed around his nipple. A moan tore from his throat.

"Oo _o-oh!_ " The Omega shuddered, pushing his small breast up into the Alpha's mouth. A skilled tongue twirled around his nipple, urging more slick out of Newt. The Omega rutted his clothed cunt against the Alpha's knee, whimpering with each grind against his clit. Teeth closed around his sensitive nipple, before they bit hard and _tugged_.

Newt **shrieked** as he came, violent and hard.

But it was not enough.

Grav-Percival knew that as well. 

Immediately a hand came to cup his groin, thumb rubbing circles into his cockhead as fingers pushed and pressed against his cunt, demanding entrance. Newt keened, high and loud, Percival switching to his other nipple and lavishing the same attention, all the while twisting and tugging his pebbled, bitten-red nipple.

" _Aaah- **ffuck**_ -" A finger pushed against his clit, pausing when there was a squirt of slick that further soiled his pants, before rubbing and scratching against that pinprick of pleasure. Newt was trembling badly, chest heaving hard as he gasped and cried for air, for more pleasure. 

" _Fuck-fuckfuck **-please!**_ **Percival!** " He was reaching another orgasm, but his cunt was still so empty, gaping swollen against his clothes.

Abruptly, the Alpha stopped.

Newt's body, strung tight as a bow, fell lax onto the soiled sheets. His chest rose and heaved heavily as he clawed at the sheets. Tears clouded his vision, staining his hair wet.

The Alpha chuckled, breaking the silence of the room.

"What a vision you are, sweet songbird." Percival purred, leaning down to kiss along his jaw. Newt mewled, eyes fluttering shut as the man's magic brushed his hair back. "Singing for me so sweetly.

I've yet to even undress you fully, and you've already came once, almost twice."

Newt weakly lifted his hips, pressing his soaked-through cunt against the Alpha's crotch. What he felt there was inhuman. Long, thick. _Fat_. Blistering hot and swollen. **Pulsing** against his clit. Newt's mouth watered.

A hand came to still his hips as a growl emanated from the Alpha's throat.

"Slowly, sweet Artemis. You don't know what you're dealing with."

Feeling bold and drunk on their combined pheromones, Newt purred in response and raised his head, aiming for the Alpha's jugular.

"Then show me, Alpha."

He bit down.

A triumphant roar echoed through the room, and Newt had a vague sense of awe at how no house elves immediately Apparated to what might be an intruder in the house or even a danger. The Omega was being pushed up against the headboard; his pants torn into two as the Alpha removed them from his legs. Newt watched, lips parted as Percival pressed the soaked groin of the pants to his nose, inhaling deeply, eyes burning silver.

" _You smell **delicious**_ , sweetling." Came the rough growl, before Percival closed his lips on the spot and sucked on the residue slick.

Newt whined and folded his knees, baring his soaked, plump cunt and arse to the sexy Alpha before him. He wanted that mouth on his cunt and cock, licking his slick up greedily like Newt knew he would, not mouthing around his soiled pants. Percival seemed to read his thoughts, as he threw the offending clothing away immediately. With a jolt, Newt realized the man's clothes had vanished. 

His chest was sculpted, solid muscle that bore few pale scars. He licked his lips temptingly, the Omega in him wanting to turn on all fours to present, such an unsightly action that Newt had only seen in his magical creatures when they were in heat and eager to be bred. His cheeks were blazing, but he couldn't care less. There was a smattering of hair along Percival's pectorals, dark and greying. 

Newt wanted to bury his face in it.

The Omega didn't have time to stare at the Alpha's cock, but saw thick, fuzzy thighs that gleamed with muscle. The thought of those thighs clenching taut as the Alpha pistoned into him lingered dizzily in his mind's eye; before hands grasped his ankles and tugged off his socks. His toes flexed on their own accord, before they were sucked into the Alpha's waiting mouth. 

"Mmm!" Newt yelped as the man swirled his tongue along the soft flesh of his toe pad. He tried to tug his toes out, but was only met with a warning growl and stern, heated grey eyes. Teeth grazed the flesh between his toes and Newt jolted, a bolt of heat striking straight into his clit. He whined loudly, but Percival merely lapped at his toe once more before moving on to his other foot.

"It's d-dirty," Newt gasped, throwing his head back into the sheets when the tongue licked along his sole. He flinched when the Alpha started circling a thumb on his left sole, tickling him.

But the action only served to shoot more lances of heat into his cunt, making it ache and clench terribly empty. He writhed and flinched, whining. "Please!"

A deep growl, Newt lifting his head to tentatively watch.

Percival held his foot out, making sure their eyes met; sterling to blue, before dragging the flat of his tongue thickly and wetly along the instep.

Newt groaned, long and high, as another jet of slick sprayed out from his throbbing cunt. "Please, _fuck!_ **_Fuck me!_** " He lifted his hips, baring his cunt to the Alpha's eyes. Tears flowed freely from his eyes now as he sobbed with want. He needed to be full, drunk on the Alpha's pheromones and his dangerous magic, needed to be filled with cock and seed and tongue and piss-

"Oh I will, lovely Artemis," Percival purred, freeing his ankles and instead pulling the Omega's calves down the bed so his sweet-smelling cunt was right before his face. The Alpha swallowed back a heavy mouthful of saliva when he saw how Newt's pussy throbbed and clenched for him, clit swollen completely with arousal, his small Omegan cocklet twitching as it leaked pre all over the Omega's pretty red curls.

When he looked up, he found the Omega breathing hard, a hesitant hand reaching up to roll his nipple and the other reaching for Percival to come close. Newt's face was a brilliant shade of red. As was his chest and thighs, which Percival was determined to mark red and blue with his own teeth and claws in a bit.

The Alpha smiled and leaned into the Omega's hand, kissing the fingertips gently before diving in close to the man's face. Newt blinked up at him, lips parted shyly. His eyes were hooded, half-closed as if drunk. Percival hummed pleasantly before brushing their noses together in an intimate gesture.

"Ki-" Newt whispered sheepishly, tucking his head into his neck. "K-kiss me? Please?"

To which Percival beamed delightfully, sloping his back to nuzzle the Omega's ear. Newt shivered, keening softly.

"Of course, lovely creature."

Their lips met, Newt eagerly parting his own as Percival suckled and licked. The Alpha braced a hand beside the Omega's head, shielding him in a sense. His other hand came to cradle Newt's cheek, caressing a fluttering eyelid. He tasted sweet, like the aftertaste of licorice; the lingering fragrance of peaches and milk mixed with the purest cream.

Newt bleated feebly, his Omega pheromones clogging Percival's senses, albeit weakly. It seemed Newt hadn't caught on to using his scent well enough just yet.

Percival would _enjoy_ teaching him just how to.

It smelled heavily of the saccharine nectarine of his slick, and Percival thirsted for more of it. He'd already had a brief lick of it, smothering himself in the Omega's, in Newt's trousers. And he hungered for more. The Alpha reigned in a good portion of his ever-present magic, coaxing it into a thick, sticky blanket that coated Newt from head to toe.

Newt sobbed into the kiss.

Percival parted their tongues, watching the Omega lick at his lips for his saliva, panting. The Alpha wasted no time in sliding back down, running his scarred knuckles along Newt's milk-white thighs. They quivered under his touch, before spreading and widening, inviting him in to taste the ambrosia between his legs.

"Please," came the breathy mumble.

Percival bared his teeth and cocked his head, taking in the sight of this gorgeous man before him, pliant and needy. Whining like his life depends on it. The Omega cried unhappily again, cunt leaking steadily, as he raised his hips up to try to get Percival to eat him up already.

Wordlessly, the Alpha lifted his thighs and placed them on his shoulders, sending a smouldering look to the Omega before diving into to clamp his mouth over his pretty pink cunt.

Newt _screamed_. His cunt tightened and sprayed mouthfuls of nectar into the Alpha's mouth as he orgasmed, ankles locking tightly around his neck. Distinctly Percival heard the sound of fabric ripping as the Omega shredded the sheets. Percival hummed, the vibration causing another wave of stimulation into the Omega's cunt.

" _Ohhhh-hhhnh_ -" Newt shuddered full bodily, back bowed off the bed as Percival munched at his lips, mouthing them and salivating onto them before burying his nose into the mess of saliva and slick at his clit. The Omega keened, body twitching violently when the Alpha prodded his tongue against the sensitive organ, one hand leaving his thigh to peel back the hood, revealing it's swollen inhabitant. 

Percival purred as he munched on it, closing his teeth around it and _**tugged**_. 

"Fuck! _FUCK! **FUCKFUCK-AHHHSTOP** Stopstopst **opplease-**_ " Newt wailed, body snapping off and curving in on the plush bed. It was too much, stubble pricking and grinding against his swollen labia, clit assaulted and bitten red. His nipples throbbed, aching to be touched, his cock too, purple and plump and just one touch would instantly bring him over the edge of ** _too much_** -

As if he'd heard him, Newt caught the quick flash of the Alpha's storm grey eyes. Newt felt a trickle of fear seep into his spine. _Oh no-_

A hand came to close around his cock, pushing down his foreskin before nails scraped at his sensitive glans.

Colour burst behind the Omega's eyes as he ejaculated, a jet of piss pushed out of his cock as well. His back lifted off the bed, legs tightening painfully around Percival's neck. The Alpha smiled, laving the broad width of his tongue along Newt's vulva, quivering under his administrations. Slick gushed out in torrents.

Percival swallowed each wave hungrily, his cock throbbing fat against the bed. His knot was half-swollen, twitching and compelling him to thrust against the soft sheets as they itched to swell completely and pump his potent seed into a willing cunt.

The cunt before him was ever so willing, so silky soft and smooth, hugging around Percival's tongue like wet silk and satin whenever he dipped the tip inside. The tightness clamped onto his tongue each time he slobbered over cream and sugary peaches, and the heat was indescribable. It would feel absolutely sinful and mind-blowing once he was able to sink his cock into the confines of this Omega's pussy.

But that would not happen tonight.

No.

Newt's body fell limp onto his bed, the torn sheets dark red with sweat, splattered with white ejaculate and piss which Percival swiped some to taste (groaning at the taste of cinnamon and something so dark and thick that was completely Newt). His ethereal azure eyes were shut as he laid exhausted.

Three orgasms.

And Percival had yet to let his own cock touch any inch of the Omega's skin. Had yet to find any release of his own.

He nipped Newt's inner labia, felt it constrict delicately, a thin layer of slick oozing out. The Omega's clit was a swollen thing, dark red and pulsing with his heartbeat. Percival felt merciful tonight, and so he did not lay his teeth on it anymore, only pressed on the hood and rubbed slowly; hand enveloping itself around the Omega's plump-looking cock, sucking blood-pink lips into his mouth and nibbling on them.

Newt groaned tiredly, his hands cupping his own breasts, pulling his nipples slowly. 

"Nnhhh..." Came the whine when Percival rubbed his thumb along his glans, dipping his nail under his pink foreskin. 

"I-I can't anymore, please, Percy..." The Omega mewled, chest heaving painfully. Percival chuckled, giving one final nibble on his pussy lips before tearing his mouth and hands away, letting them settle on Newt's hips. The Omega jerked upwards before relaxing.

"Look at you," the Alpha cooed. Newt strained to open his eyes, exhausted. He smiled shyly, and Percival found it adorable. The Omega lifted his hips, urging him to come closer. Percival obliged gladly, Newt's ankles still hooked around his shoulders. He braced two arms by the Omega's head.

Leaned in to kiss his nose.

Newt wrinkled it, before a small, weak giggle fell from his lips.

Percival felt his heart stop for a few seconds. Then he made a decision.

He'd keep this Omega.

This sweet, cunning yet shy thing that had no clue who or what he'd be dealing with.

And just how **dangerous** it'd be.

"You haven't come yet." Newt murmured, turning his head to the side and burying his nose in Percival's wrist, smothering himself in the Alpha's amber and honey scent. As it was sharp and lusty and dark previously, it was slow and roiling now, curled around his body like a quilt. A quilt which he'd gladly snuggle into and sleep his arse away.

The very thought should've made Newt question his decisions.

But frankly, after three amazing orgasms in the course of one night when he couldn't even remember when the last time he wanted was-

Oh wait. It was after he had a glimpse of a very angry Percival a few days ago, roaring at an incompetent co-worker in his office. His scent and magic had been leashed back then, which was most likely why Newt had not recognized it at first. But the image of the Alpha growling, hackles raised and eyes a burning silver, had been enough to make him leak and Apparate home for a quick ride on his one of his toys.

Now, laying on what might be the most heavenly and filthiest bed alive, Newt found himself disbelieving what was happening before him as real. Had he really come to the party tonight? Had he really met the host of said party, whom he was supposed to stalk after and check if this man had really smuggled horns from a species of uncommon Graphorn into the country from Norway? 

Was it really Percival? The fierce, handsome, _brutal_ Auror whom had eaten him out like he was an inmate wolfing down his last meal?

And had he really enjoyed the danger of it?

The cock straining against his trembling cunt pulsed, sending a small stream of seed between his small breasts. His thought muddled out, and his Omega took over coherency once more. Newt fumbled meekly, reaching for the Alpha's cock, licking his lips.

Percival growled at the sight, tossing his head back and groaning long and deep at the sight of such a wanton, pretty thing begging for a taste of his cock.

But he forced years of hard-learned patience to work their way into his hips, preventing them from grinding against the Omega's very-sore pussy.

"Not tonight, sweet Artemis." He gritted out, exhaling. He would not ruin his plans to seduce this Omega. He'd bed him properly, give him a full-blown courting, Graves style.

 _Then_ , he'd **wreck** him. Ruin him for anyone else.

Newt spread his lips and cried out softly, voice hoarse. He bucked his cunt up gently, grinding his sensitive lips against the fat length of the plump cock. It's head squirted out globs of thick pre, clear and tangy. Ready to be tasted. The Omega swallowed back a mouth of drool, _knowing_ they'd taste like the muskiest honey and metal and salt.

"Tch." Percival snapped at the air, knot already plumping. "Alright then little one, you want my come? I'll give it to you."

He pushed Newt's thighs free from his shoulders, watching the Omega gaze at him, switching from drooling at his cock to whining at the Alpha. His shaking hands reached out gingerly. 

"Put your knees together, that's it. Hug your thighs to your chest. Good girl." The term slipped out in their own accord, Percival didn't have a chance to take it back before Newt was keening, face flushing at the name and ducking to his side. The Alpha grinned. The Omega was perfect.

"You like being called a good girl, little phoenix?" He teased, watching the Omega's eyes fill up with embarrassed tears. After a beat, Newt nodded once jerkily. Percival growled low in his throat before easing his cock along the Omega's cunt, pushing the head between his thighs.

"I'm going to fuck your thighs now, sweet Artemis. I'll be grinding against your soft pussy while I do, feel my knot here, lovely?" Percival bit out, barely restraining himself from fucking straight into the wet cunt as he pushed his throbbing knot against Newt's swollen clit. The Omega sobbed out a gasp, nodding, eyes wide and staring between his legs.

"I want you to squeeze tight for me. And I want you to come once more. Wanna feel your slick all along my knot. Can you do that for me, lovely?" Percival was panting slightly now, cock pumping hard and fast between the concave of Newt's thighs.

When Newt nodded, biting his lip and clenching his thighs tight, Percival roared and started fucking in earnest, thrusting between sweat and slick-soaked thighs as he would the Omega's pussy. He made sure his cockhead fucked against Newt's clit at each thrust, dragging his knot along the hood and rubbing circles into it each time.

Newt was sobbing openly now, nails sunken into his own flesh as his thighs trembled, a painful heat growing in his belly as another orgasm approached. His cunt throbbed and ached for the fattening knot that shoved between his thighs. But the stimulation on his clit was so wonderful. His cock as well, stroked and fucked against each time Percival fucked forwards.

The Alpha was gripping his thighs tightly now, teeth bared and snarling as he jackhammered forward, knot swelling and swelling into the size of a fist. The scent of Omega, sweet, sweet _ripe_ Omega and his own overpowering Alpha scent curled around him, sending him into a frenzy. He made sure to thrust hard enough on the Omega's clit, and when he was just about to reach his peak, he heard Newt sob out loudly, thighs clenching _so **fucking** **tight**_ around his trapped knot as it locked against his flesh-

Percival howled as he came, thick, creamy seed spraying onto the Omega's chest and face as his soaking pussy clenched with another orgasm. His hips rolled and gave sharp jerks forward, grinding his knot against the tight grip of filthy skin. Come shot out with each short thrust, and even after the sting of orgasm fell away Percival forced himself to continue thrusting gently, milking himself dry.

When he finally stopped, panting like a some monstrous beast, he looked down to find such an alluring sight: Newt a trembling, snivelling mess of sweat, slick, and seed. His thighs fell lax, hips jolting when his puffy cunt came in contact with the bedsheets. His enchanting blue eyes were red-rimmed, laced with come, hair a mess, hands shaking as he gripped at the sheets. His pale, flushed chest was striped with Percival's seed. The Alpha felt himself exude pleased pheromones, watching the Omega writhe in his own scent.

"You look gorgeous with my come on your face," Percival rumbled, snuggling himself up between Newt's shivering legs, cock twitching slightly even when he willed it stay soft. The Omega's cunt pulsed gently, hot and velvety wet. Newt parted his lips in a whine when the Alpha cupped his dirtied face.

The Alpha stared in awe when the Omega reached up timidly to wipe thick white seed off his nose and eyes, lapping at it hungrily, mewling like a starving kitten as he did. His eyes flickered open slightly to gaze at Percival, expression dreamy and floaty.

Slowly, Percival wiped his come off the Omega's chest before bringing it to his lips, gasping quietly when Newt licked that up as well. The Alpha then fed all of his seed to Newt, watching with growing fascination and awe of the Omega. He shifted his hips to nudge the head of his cock gently against Newt's lips to see what he would do; either close his mouth and turn away or suckle him clean.

Newt gave a small flat lick against his cockhead before mouthing the leftover seed around it. He swallowed the bits of come, and Percival watched, fascinated. Seed stained Newt's lips and teeth and tongue, but the Omega merely licked them off.

When there was no more seed left to swallow, Newt tilted his head to the side, gazing up at Percival softly.

He smiled, a blush coming to his cheeks as his eyes fell closed.

"Tastes lovely," came the mumble. The Omega then buried his nose into Percival's wrist, inhaling deeply. "Can...can I stay the night, M-Mr. Graves? 'm... _mmmh_ , sleepy."

The Alpha could only gape.

Bloody hell he was darling.

"Of course, lovely Artemis." Percival swallowed, watching the Omega snuggle into his sheets, nuzzling into his scent gland. Probably drunk on all the Alpha pheromones, so Percival made sure to release calming, lulling ones.

Before the sweet creature fell asleep though, the Alpha summoned a glass of Roxanne's Rehydrating Remedy to his open hand. He thumbed at Newt's lips, a smile tugging his own when the Omega mouthed at the digit. He pressed the flask gently to Newt's mouth.

"Drink up, sweetling."

The Omega complied unhesitantly. The shimmering blue potion was finished in a matter of seconds. Newt smacked his lips, mumbling about cherries and stars before dozing off. Percival caressed his cheek for a few minutes. Thinking.

Planning.

"Dottie," he called, loud and clear. There was a subtle crack in the air as foreign magic entered the room. Percival remembered to adjust the wards in his bedroom before a young house elf appeared by the fireplace. She appeared bemused, tugging at the American E.L.F. badge on the breast pocket of her dress. On her neck lay a thin woollen necklace, it's centrepiece a single waheela tooth.

Percival had gifted it to her himself when he was six.

"Master Percival?" She beamed at him, the badge momentarily forgotten. The Alpha could see that most of the thread sewn into the clothing had frayed and been plucked out around the badge. Percival chuckled lowly, shaking his head before gesturing to Newt's strewn clothes.

"Clean them, won't you? I have a guest tonight, as you can see." He gestured to Newt's slowly-rising body. A fond smile appeared on his lips. The Omega was already fast asleep. "And tell the Twins I'll be late for work tomorrow, so will our new magizoologist."

"Of course, Master Percival." She nodded, the clothes hovering behind her with a flick of her hand. She blinked at the gentle orange flames in the fireplace.

"Shall I stop by midnight to feed the flames, sir?"

"No, thank you Dottie." The Alpha stood up, ready to move to the adjacent bathroom. He found something tugging on his hand which prevented him from leaving. Frowning, he turned around.

Newt, the lovely thing, had hooked a pinky around his thumb as he slept, mumbling with a small crease of brows in his sleep when Percival started to leave.

"Would sir like a towel?"

Percival didn't had a mind to feel embarrassed about his nudity before the house elf. She had seen him naked many times before, especially when he was a notorious young boy whom had a penchant for bubble baths. He shook his head. The house elf bowed once before disappearing with a silent crack.

Percival stared at the Omega, watching Newt smile dreamily when he held his hand tight. The Alpha sat down by the edge of the bed and pressed a kiss to the man's knuckles. Finding them to be scarred as well.

Tasting of seed.

Sighing, he muttered a cleaning spell, the soiled sheets suddenly fresh as if just-washed and ironed. The sweat and semen was washed away from his body with his magic. The fallen pillows and tousled blanket folded themselves around Newt, clearing a space beside him.

The Alpha silently felt a tug of the Omega's magic. It was the one who left a space beside Newt, Percival realized. His chest suddenly felt too tight, but he ignored the more-than-familiar feeling and instead went to lay beside the Omega in his bed. 

The Alpha laid his head above Newt's head, a hand coming to splay across the Omega's front. Possessive. Newt murmured some more before finally sighing, body leaning backwards into Percival's chest.

Percival stared at his head of curly red locks a few moments more before shutting the drapes, leaving only one open which allowed the climbing moon and twinkling stars to kiss their skin. He let the window open, cast a Silencing charm. The only sound in the room left was the licking flames and the hush of nighttime wind along their slowly cooling bodies.

The Alpha buried his nose in Newt's hair, kissing gently. 

Then he closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest. Scent of peaches and amber heavy in their shared breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The American E.L.F. stands for The American Elf Liberation Front.


	2. Fervor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt sighed.
> 
> He hadn't gone to the MACUSA office for three days.
> 
> He had refused to leave the familiarity of his apartment, rather, he'd ordered his meals via the New York Ghost's Groceries.
> 
> Glancing down at the blood red letter, Newt carefully examined the wax seal. It was an intricate insignia of sorts, most likely Mr. Graves' house crest. 
> 
> Instantly, the scent of pure adulterated Alpha filtered out, followed by a trickle of magic that caressed Newt's cheek.
> 
> "Fuck." Newt gasped in a high voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not pleased with the chapter name.

Theodore uncharacteristically sniffed at his neck when Newt bent down to plate an armful of defeathered chickens. The feeling of a wet, cold snout on his bare skin was shocking, but not entirely alien. Still, the sensation brought a shiver down his spine and forced him to back up, sending a stern glance at the Omega waheela.

The wolf sat back on his heels, cocking his head questioningly before letting his tongue roll out from the side of his mouth. His bright blue eyes shone intelligently, but they still regarded Newt with a childlike wonder.

Newt failed to suppress a fond smile at the sight. He wiped the back of his neck absentmindedly, arranging the pile of chicken neatly in the beast's nest before stepping away, wiping his hands on the overalls he was wearing.

A glance at his watch told him it was seven in the morning. Way too early for him to be up and about feeding the creatures.

Newt sighed.

He hadn't gone to the MACUSA office for three days.

The morning after three nights ago, Newt had woken up impossibly relaxed and warm in the embrace of an extremely attractive Alpha, Percival Graves. This Alpha was also his superior's superior's superior, the Director of Magical Security, Head Auror of MACUSA. Newt had emitted a very loud squeak, meeting a faceful of sleepy, handsome Alpha before Apparating out and away from the comfortable bed.

He had refused to leave the familiarity of his apartment, rather, he'd ordered his meals via the New York Ghost's Groceries and planned his next movement in confronting Mr. Graves in regards to him being the potential crime ring head of which Newt was responsible in tracking down and putting and end to.

Which, he'd embarrassingly admit, had gotten nowhere yet.

"Don't look at me like that, Theo." Newt grumbled, face heating up as he recalled the touch of the Alpha on his skin. The raw pinkness of his heated flesh where Mr. Graves had buried his face in. A blush rose quite rapidly to his cheeks, and Newt nibbled on his lip thoughtfully. The waheela now bared the whites of his eyes in an obvious teasing motion, dipping his head down playfully before licking a stripe up Newt's cheek.

"Hey-! Stop that!" Newt laughed, wiping off the slippery saliva that clung to his skin. He was now covered in waheela pheromones, prominent, but not nearly as strong to rival Percival's. The memory of the Alpha's scent brought chills to Newt's body. The thick honey of it tickled at his glands, just the memory of it had the Omega dizzy with need. He found himself pushing his neck forward into the cool forest air, lips parting in a mock posture of submission.

A nudge to his side pulled Newt out of his thoughts. The magizoologist shook his head, leaning up against a tree as a howl broke through the twittering melody of forest creatures. Theodore shifted from paw to paw by his side, clearly excited.

Then Newt saw it.

A hulking, silver coloured wolf-no, a _waheela_ ; its gleaming, fierce, gold eyes stood out from its massive body as it stalked through the underbrush to reach them. 

Newt recognized him. His name, which was gladly approved by the Alpha himself via a very happy but not too welcome tongue bath, was Fenrir. The Alpha had come into Newt's hands after being rescued from a Norwegian creature breeder's raid.

 _Cocky_. Newt smiled to himself. It showed in the Alpha's gait too, the way he carried himself with the name of a God. As his paw stepped into the meadow Newt and the Omega waheela resided, a faint breeze washed over them, carrying with it the pleasant scent of Alpha.

Fenrir came up to Newt, towering over him by at least two heads. He blinked slowly, leaning in to sniff at the Omega's neck before nudging the man backwards slightly to reveal the Omega waheela behind Newt. Newt gladly stepped away, planting himself on a mossy patch of rock as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Theodore's posture was that of a submissive one, his neck bowed but snout tilted upwards, blue eyes focused on the Alpha's as he panted quietly. His hips were pushed down low but his tail swept from left to right so fast Newt only saw a reddish blur. His ears were tilted downwards, but a corner peeked up when Fenrir huffed a breath at him.

The Alpha waheela made a quiet noise in the back of his throat before leaning in to nudge at the Omega's cheek. Newt felt his face flush when Theodore's tongue rolled out, the wolf releasing an animalistic whimper of which the like Newt knew on a very intimate basis, the kind that he himself had vocalised out just a few nights ago in an Alpha's bed.

Newt could smell both of them now, their mingling courting scents that was not too different from a wizard's. It didn't ruffle him as much as a human's did, but it still reminded him of what he would be watching if he didn't leave soon.

Clearly, Fenrir felt the same. 

The Alpha waheela had circled around the Omega, sniffing and examining his potential mate; stopping behind Theodore to dip his head down, nuzzling along his tail before pressing his snout between the Omega's hind legs with a purr; when his molten amber eyes flicked over to Newt.

Fenrir did not growl at him, but his eyes told Newt enough, and so did the peek of red above the Alpha's cocksheath.

Furiously red, Newt got up from the rock he was on and wandered back to the realm entrance. The smell of animal slick lingered in his nostrils all the way.

Pickett was waiting for him at his little kitchen-cum-study, nibbling on gourmet red woodlice. The Bowtruckle chittered happily when he saw Newt, and clambered onto Newt's shoulder, lice tossed away into some far corner where a wandering Puffskein would surely finish it.

Dougal sat by the side of a brewing pot, a crummy kerchief plopped onto his head in the mockery of a chef's top as the Demiguise stirred the contents of the pot. The smell of beef and onions was strong as the stew bubbled idly.

"Playing chef again, Doug?" Newt teased.

The Demiguise's tail flicked once in greeting, before stepping away from the counter just as the opening in the ceiling was raised open by a familiar hand. Theseus beamed at his brother, his hair shimmering with flakes of gold. As he descended the wooden stairs, Newt saw on closer inspection that they were tiny paper butterflies resting in his red curls.

"Newty!"

Newt scowled when his brother tackled him into a bear hug, ruffling his hair up till it was even messier than its normally uneven state. Newt tried his best to be annoyed but, after not seeing him for weeks since he'd arrived in America, it still brought a happy smile to his face. 

Theseus paused momentarily in their hug, and Newt felt him sniff lightly at his neck. The Omega hurriedly tugged away, not wanting his brother to find any lingering scent of Alpha. Even though it _had_ been days, he wasn't risking it.

"Glad to see you too, Thee."

"Aye, 's been a while hasn't it?" Theseus pulled back, a jovial grin on his face. "C'mon, turn in a circle now, let's see if you've been eating well this past month since I left." Newt begrudgingly did so, lifting his arms out by his side as he rotated clockwise. 

Him and Theseus had been stuck together at the hip since young, _literally_ , as their mother had abandoned them when Newt was but a month old. Newt had never seen her face, not even a picture of her, and Theseus would never speak about her either, always looking cross and murderous when Newt tried to approach the topic. Newt knew his Alphan brother loved him dearly, but even _he_ felt a tremor at the sight of those warm brown eyes flickering with red.

Now though, those eyes landed along his body, particularly at his hips. The Alpha hummed slightly.

"Happy now?"

"Yep," Theseus nodded, cupping Newt's cheeks and smushing them together as if they were still five and six. Newt whined and clapped his hands onto his brother's, trying to tear away. "You've grown a bit more pudge since the last time I saw you, good on you! Now you can go out and find a handsome Alpha to marry. Give me a nephew or a niece that I can spoil rotten and tell them about all the silly thi-"

"Pah-!" Newt tore away successfully, already laughing. Theseus chuckled along, shaking his head free of the magicked butterflies. Wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye, Newt shook his head and sighed. 

"You're still the same as ever," he teased his big brother. "Still trying to get me to pop out a kiddo or two as soon as possible."

"Well, Newt." Theseus' expression turned morose then, he placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. "...Omegas do have a different... _fertility_ span compared to Alphas, and you're not exactly young anymore, little brother.."

"I know." Newt looked away, mood already fading away into a solemn one. There was a reason why he chose to remain unmated, unbonded for so long. "It's not that I don't want to, but, _yknow_..."

The social norms of most modern day western countries comprised of many less-than-modern beliefs regarding an Omega's standings in society. Even in the 21st century, most Alphas still secretly harboured their 20th century belief in that an Omega should be a stay-at-home housewife after marrying and bonding, pump out a litter of children as if they were meat factories. 

Newt didn't want that.

And Theseus knew that as well too. Looking around the kitchen, the Alpha smiled to himself as he noticed all the heart and sweat put into making the place as comfy as possible, even if the smell of Erumpent turd lingered from a nearby realm entrance. 

"All right then, lil' bro."

Newt glanced up at his brother. The Auror's eyes were crinkled at the edges in a genuine smile.

"You do your thing." _I'll be there for you every step of the way_ , was left unsaid, but not unheard. Newt responded with a tight hug, burying his face into his brother's chest. The scent of Scamander Alpha pheromones was comforting to him, a scent he slept to on cold, hungry nights.

"Missed you."

"Missed you too," Theseus patted his brother's head gently before letting go. A butterfly fluttered out of his hair and hovered in the air around the kitchen, sending a trail of glitter around its end. Pickett peeked his head out from Newt's breast pocket (when did he get there?) at the sound of wings flittering. 

"Oh 'ello little guy!" Theseus greeted, leaning in to pet the Bowtruckle, but Pickett only chittered at him fondly before climbing along the Alpha's arm.

"He's grown a bit since the last time you saw him," Newt said, crossing his arms and watching as the critter nestled into Theseus' hair, plucking out the butterflies and shoving them into his tiny mouth. Theseus chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

"The guys at the office-"

Newt felt his spine wash hot and cold briefly.

"They attacked me when I visited," Theseus was still grinning to himself, clearly amused by the memory. "Got these big confetti guns that hung over my room entrance when I entered. And when I opened the door-boom! The exploded over me in foil and stuff, these butterflies flew out too. Timmy and Alastair tackled me when I was blinded by the bugs; they had an Invisibility charm cast around them, but of course if I wasn't _oh-so-vulnerable_ at that moment I would've known."

He stretched slightly, pulling out his wand and setting it on the small creaky table Newt used for preparing meals before turning towards Dougal. Pickett chewed leisurely on the golden bugs, not at all listening.

"They're supposedly made of Fool's gold, aye? Bewitched and able to fly around for a few days after release. Should melt away into thin air soon."

"Fool's gold, hm?" Newt frowned. That wasn't technically edible, for any living creature. In fact, it had been known to cause retching and a bad case of the butterflies for anyone who ingested it. "Pick, spit those out **now**."

The Bowtruckle whined highly at him, resolutely shoving another butterfly into his mouth, apparently not able to tell the difference between bland gold and actual gooey butterflies. Or able to, and just being a child like he always was around Newt.

"It's all right, Newty. I'll cast a Regurgitation charm in a bit."

Newt sighed. 

"That smells bloody good! What is that? Stew? Hand me a bowl would you?" 

Dougal make a humming sound in the back of his throat, clearly approving before ladling the brownish stew into a wooden bowl for the Alpha, whom sat down and began digging in. Newt undid his overalls, hanging them by a rack before ascending the stairs.

"I'm going to clean out the guest room for you. Come check it out when you're done."

Theseus made a noncommittal noise, slurping away the rich stew which Newt could now identify orange chunks of sweet carrot and the heavy musk of beef.

"Oh, Newt wait! I almost forgot," Theseus rummaged his coat pockets briefly before turning up with a sleek, dark red envelope. The colour of wine.

Newt shivered.

The colour of bedsheets he'd laid sprawled and had taken pleasure so vigorously in.

"It's from Percival himself. Asked me to pass it on to you when I went visiting. He said you hadn't been to the office in days?" Theseus frowned at him, a slice of leek stuck to the corner of his lip. Newt nibbled on his lip and gingerly took the letter, his hands trembling. There was no scent of the Alpha on the letter. But it was warm, and smooth. 

Newt ran his fingers across the blood red seal.

"Been missing out on work for your creatures I take?"

"You could say that..yeah."

"Well alright. You're not the standing magizoologist for our country and the United States for nothing I suppose. But you have to go back to working sometime soon, little brother. Show a good example for us Scamanders." His brother's eyes were crinkled once more, full of fondness. Newt nodded reservedly, knowing that Theseus only wanted what was best.

"I will, don't worry."

With a curt nod, Theseus began making conversation with the Demiguise, whom responded in a series of chirps and grunts. His hair occasionally moved as Pickett searched for more butterflies.

With a shaky sigh, Newt left the comforts of his suitcase and reached the confines of the apartment kitchen. He stretched in the morning light, still clutching onto the letter tightly. He could hear the sounds of cars along asphalt roads and the calls of roadside vendors out the window. The smell of toasted bread from the nearby bakery would normally arouse his hunger, but right now he could care less about his stomach.

Clasping the envelope in sweaty palms, Newt tapped his feet on the tiled floor, unable to decide whether to leave the letter for later and clear up the guest room first or read the letter right this instant. Or not read it at all and burn it into ash at his fingertips.

The last option was admittedly, quite daring.

Refusing a work letter from his superior, a very powerful Alpha in control of the Magical Security of one of the most powerful magical governments in the world.

A dangerous, _dangerous_ Alpha whom Newt was still uncertain whether he was the criminal the Omega was looking for across the Atlantic ocean.

A dangerous Alpha Newt slept with.

_"K..kiss me...please?"_

_The Alpha smiled, eyes the brightest silver. He'd nuzzled at the shell of his ear, Newt shivering in response at the delicate touch._

_"Of course, lovely creature."_

_Their lips met; and Newt, drunk on Percival's scent, parted his eagerly to welcome the press of tongue and Alpha._

Newt bit his lip hard as his cunt pulsed, eyes squeezing shut. He shivered full-bodily, steadying himself on the countertop as goosebumps washed across his neck. The ghost of a kiss tickling his neck and ear. He licked his lips, recalling the texture of the Alpha's mouth and tongue. How rough it was at the edges but soft and incredibly silky smooth against his own.

**_You like being called a good girl, little phoenix?_ **

"Y-yes, Mr. Graves." Newt gasped into the hushed air of the kitchen, panting quietly as he leaked into his underwear. His chest ached painfully for touch. Already, the Omega's mouth was pooling with saliva.

Glancing down at the blood red letter, Newt carefully examined the wax seal. It was an intricate insignia of sorts, most likely Mr. Graves' house crest. Newt didn't have to break the seal; twin dragons on the insignia reared back in their waxy confines and detached their claws from the cover of the envelope as soon as Newt's finger touched them before sitting back down, curled on their front.

Instantly, the scent of pure adulterated Alpha filtered out, followed by a trickle of magic that caressed Newt's cheek.

" _Fuck_." Newt gasped in a high voice, almost doubling over as the thick syrupy scent ignited a larger fire in his loins.

He took out the crisp parchment paper within the envelope with trembling fingers, already very much affected by the familiar magic now twisting itself against every inch of his skin, pressing into his clothes.

Percival Graves' voice murmured from the letter, dark and guttural; a tone that forbade arguement and sensually wrapped around Newt's senses like Chinese silk:

"𝓒𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮, 𝓶𝔂 𝓐𝓻𝓽𝓮𝓶𝓲𝓼."

Newt whimpered, shut the envelope, and dashed to his bedroom.

The department of Protection of Magical Creatures was a single, lonely but spacious office in a separate wing of MACUSA headquarters. Supposedly it was used to store confiscated artifacts awaiting trial before Newt agreed to become an ambassador for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry of Magic. 

Back at the MoM headquarters, Newt worked in a squat room with three other magizoologists. Of them consisted of a representative of the B.B.S. Divisions and another, the head of the Pest Advisory Bureau. They were all lone workers of their divisions, the only other person being a trainee by the name of Barnaby, affectionately referred to as Bunty.

They weren't the liveliest bunch, but they were still good company.

Newt's office now consisted of only one other intelligent being beside himself and Pickett. The painting of an extinct species of dragon, the Igneo Infernum; a dragon that was thought to be so intelligent and wise it was said that only true, righteous kings of ancient countries were blessed enough to be graced by their counsel. If they were still alive today, Newt had no doubt it'd be a revered and highly-hunted species, what with the iridiscent scales and sentient whiskers.

The dragon in the painting depicted it in the clouds, it's large wings fanned out behind it as it snorted and dived lazily in the sky. It never cared to give Newt even a glance, but frankly Newt didn't care. He'd gotten the painting off a seller in Austria for a very high price, and he was certain it was worth every penny.

Still. What Newt would give for all the extinct magical creatures of the world to be revived once more, if only for a minute longer so as  to allow Newt to understand them more.

He'd crept in timidly and quietly in the morning, snuck a handful of blueberries from the enchanted fruit tree they had in the dining lobby. Someone had magicked its leaves a cherry blossom pink and its branches a dark harvest gold colour tossed with goldenrod yellow between the eaves. Pickett had chirped happily to him, pleased with the change of colour.

Now the Bowtruckle lay curled up in the little coconut shell nest Newt had installed for him into the wall beside his desk, which was cluttered with research papers and unfinished sketches. The creature nibbled lazily on blueberries, occasionally letting loose a croak as it burped out a breathful of gold flakes.

"I _told_ you to spit them out, Pick. No, _don't look at me like that_ , it's _your_ fault you wanted to be such a green leaf- _yes_ , I called you a green leaf-"

"Mr. Scamander."

Newt sat up, knees knocking into the underside of his desk at the sound of Miss Goldstein's voice. He blinked rapidly, face heating up as he met with dark, brilliant eyes set in a round, pleasing face. Newt immediately looked down.

"Um, uh..yes? Miss Goldstein? May...may I help you?" His tongue couldn't seem to catch up with his words, stuttering over them like a teething child gumming on bread. Miss Goldstein was a notable Auror of MACUSA, headstrong and steadfast in her skills, both athletic and magical; a frequent mission partner to Mr. Graves himself. Newt felt his heart constrict with anxiety.

"Mr. Graves would like to see you in his office, Mr. Scamander." Her voice was bubbly and light, entirely too kind and sweet. Newt sighed at his own awkwardness. Wait, what did she say again?

"I'm sorry-could you, could you repeat that please?" His cheeks were burning up, skin flushing hot and cold.

Miss Goldstein smiled softly, entirely unaffected by his own tongue-tying. "Mr. Graves would like you to see him in his office, Mr. Scamander. I believe it is in regard to your three day absence in the office and lack of any filed letter or statement regarding the cause of it?"

Newt swallowed, suppressing a whimper. Miss Goldstein was a Beta, that was certain, but it didn't help Newt that his scent must've permeated the room so much in his panic even she could smell it. The Beta cocked her head when Newt ducked his to the side, hands tugging at one another in clear panic.

"If I may, Mr. Scamander- _Newt_ ," Miss Goldstein walked in slowly, careful to maintain distance with the Omega. She stood before Newt, still smiling warmly. Pickett poked his head out from his nest at the visitor, turning to chitter at Newt when he spied the looming Beta.

"You've no need to fear Mr. Graves, Newt. He may be a very powerful wizard as well as quite a...prominent Alpha, but I assure you he is a kind and level-headed man at heart. I'm sure he will listen to what you have to say and make the most suitable and understanding decision afterwards."

Newt couldn't help blinking rapidly then, his hands fidgeting restlessly as he gave a quick nod. "I see, Miss...Miss Goldstein."

"Just Tina is fine, Newt-oh!" Miss Goldstein-Tina exclaimed quietly when she saw the Bowtruckle waving its blueberries at her in what seemed to be an imitation of a threat. Newt peeked up when the Bowtruckle squeaked menacingly, and stifled an amused laugh. It was adorable. The Auror before him glanced warmly at Newt before waving a few fingers at Pickett.

"A Bowtruckle? I've never seen one since I left Ilvermorny." The Beta mused, bending down to offer a finger to the Bowtruckle. "I've always remembered them as sweet little things, a sort of guardian for-"

"-wand-wood trees, y-yes." Newt piped up. One month in at MACUSA and he'd never met someone who was interested, much less someone who even noticed Pickett. The way Mi-Tina fondly examined the Truckle as Pickett climbed tentatively onto her wrist brought indescribable joy to his heart.

"They're-his name is Pickett. Pick for short. He and his family live in, uh, well. My suitcase-" Tina did not seem the least bit affronted, in fact, her eyes went wide with curiosity as she nodded, watching as Pickett chirped about her thumb. "He likes following me wherever I go you see. He had a cold when he was still a green leaf so I let him stay warm in my breast pocket. Pick's never wanted to leave since. Sort of an attachment issue he's got going on here."

"Well hello, Pickett." Tina murmured, smiling fondly. The Beta exchanged a tiny handshake with the Bowtruckle. "A green leaf..?"

"Ah." Newt tucked his head down shyly. "It's a, sort of slang amongst Truckles. It means a young Bowtruckle. A ch-child if you will." 

Pickett squinted accusingly at Newt, before opening his mouth and pointing at the Omega while whining and squealing. Newt scowled.

"Oh I see. Quite a charming term. He-what's he doing?"

"Complaining." Newt muttered in a fond tone. Pickett stuck his arms at his sides, squeaking indignantly. The Beta laughed quietly, gently stroking the Bowtruckle's leaves. "He's saying how much of a stick I am, and how pale and blotchy my face looks, unlike his _magnificent_ leaf-green complexion. _Not all of us can be born a Truckle, Pick_."

"You can understand him?" Tina met his eyes, a brilliant smile on her face. She'd unconsciously sat down on the edge of the chair before Newt's desk, papers cluttered behind her.

"Yes, I learnt some simple nouns back in Hogwarts, a-and then learnt up most of the simple terms through years of training. It's quite easy to grasp, really. A chittering squeak means _hello_ and-here, let me-" Newt stood up, rounding the bend of his desk to clear up the papers on the chair Tina was sitting on. It wasn't everyday there was a guest in this wing of MACUSA to the extent that Newt had resorted to eating lunch in his own office simply to avoid crowds.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Newt could scent Tina's pheromones now, a steady, woodsy smell that relaxed him deeply. 

"How about-you go ahead and see what Mr. Graves has to say, Newt?" Her voice was impossibly gentle and mellow, to the point that Newt felt ashamed of beating about the bush for so long. "Just see what he has to say, and then come back straight after. You can give me Bowtruckle lessons afterwards. Is that all right Newt?"

Newt didn't realized he was trembling until Tina clasped his hand. 

"Don't be afraid, Newt. We all know what the stories say, but he's truly a kind man."

Oh, _fear_ wasn't the only reason Newt was quaking like a leaf.

The Pensieve on his desk swam with a single, thundercloud of memory that flittered angrily in its soapstone basin. Percival sat with his chin perched on his knuckles, watching as the same sequence of events occured over and over repeatedly. 

A boy with a bowl-cut head, sobbing into the Alpha's own coat as Aurors flew into the scene. Behind them, in the corner of what once was a dimly-lit room with the windows boarded up with wooden planks, lay what remained of Mary Lou Barebone's corpse.

Shaking his head, Percival dipped his hand into the basin. The memory flinched like its owner no doubt would when touched, but quickly recovered when it recognized the Alpha. Percival coaxed it gently with small waves of his hand and let it curl up in his palm before allowing it to climb back into the brilliant phoenix feather it came in.

There was an echo of a sigh as the memory moulded back into the quill, inking the fiery spines a midnight black. 

Percival plucked the feather up delicately between two fingers, and placed it back into the gilded cage it arrived in. With a flick of his hand, it disappeared into thin air.

He paused his movement abruptly.

_Overripe peaches. Fresh cream._

The Alpha allowed himself a deep lungful of the heavenly smell, waited for the nervous rubbing of Kappahide shoes, and the tentative knock on his door. 

He reached down between his ironed slacks. Palmed the hardening line of his girth. Reined back his pheromones to let the nectar of his want drip into a thick, sticky globule of honey.

Licked his lips at the promise of his darling boy riding his tongue to completion.

The door opened when Percival opened his eyes, head cocked as he met vibrant blues.

" _There you are, **lovely Artemis.**_ " 


	3. Praepotentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come, sit." Mr. Graves said in a gentle tone, already walking away. 
> 
> The Auror seemed very at ease, a drastic difference to Newt himself; waving his hand idly while a sheaf of papers on the coffee table stacked themselves neatly into a pile. Mr. Graves himself sat down on the sofa facing away away from the desk. 
> 
> "Newton."
> 
> Newt bit his lip, clenching and relaxing his hands.
> 
> "How are you?" Mr. Graves questioned.
> 
> "...I'm fine, Mr. Graves." 
> 
> "You haven't been to your post for three days, Newton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been dancing around the idea of opening a Discord chat. Comment if the latter seems amendable.

Newt considered Apparating back to the comforts of his suitcase the moment the door closed behind him. The room smelled _heavenly_. Thick honey drizzled across his skin, soaking into his pores and igniting ropes of fire in his very veins.

Hands caught him by his arms as he swayed dizzily, and he looked up to find himself in a very similar situation which he'd been in three nights ago. Sterling silver eyes stared down at him serenely, an amused smile on the Alpha's lips as he regarded Newt. 

The scent of rich honey and amber dimmed somewhat. Newt found himself sniffing the air for more.

"Careful now, lovely." Mr. Graves murmured.

Newt blushed and ducked backwards, the hands on his arms pulling away leniently, leaving impossibly hot imprints on his sleeves which radiated heat onto the skin beneath.

"Come, sit." Mr. Graves said in a gentle tone, already walking away. Newt expected him to get back behind the executive, sleek back desk in the far back of the room (where a built-in bookshelf sat, its alcoves lit up with candles as well as filled with all sorts of trinkets, mainly books), but instead the Alpha walked towards a pair of sofas by the full length windows that showed a magnificent view of New York City.

Newt nibbled on his lip, instinctively looking down to his coat pocket for Pickett. Ah, but the Bowtruckle was with Tina in his office. Probably having the best time of his life teaching the Auror how to catch spiders. Newt smiled to himself at the warm imagery as he slowly walked towards the Mr. Graves.

The Auror seemed very at ease, a drastic difference to Newt himself; waving his hand idly while a sheaf of papers on the coffee table stacked themselves neatly into a pile. Mr. Graves himself sat down on the sofa facing away away from the desk. Newt's shoes barely made any noise on the hardwood floor, even if he did hurriedly sit down on the opposing couch, eyeing the Fyrefrock plant quietly swaying beside papers and a gold-tipped pen.

"Newton."

Newt bit his lip, clenching and relaxing his hands.

"How are you?" Mr. Graves questioned serenely, sitting upright. Newt avoided his eyes as best as he could, instead focusing on the shy Lebenwisp that bobbed to an imaginary tune in the cocoon of it's golden petals. 

"...I'm fine, Mr. Graves." 

"You haven't been to your post for _three_ days, Newton."

When Newt didn't respond, his scent curdling and souring significantly; the Alpha heaved a small sigh, leaning forwards to try and catch the Omega's worried eyes.

"I was worried." Percival confessed quietly. 

 _That_ caught Newt's attention. He seemed to startle, eyes widening even as he blinked rapidly, gaze downcast.

"I woke up to an alarm when a hole was torn through my wards. I panicked, of course." Percival could count the number of people who were powerful enough to even nudge at his wards, much less burn a large, bloody hole into them, with less than three fingers. "You weren't beside me. I figured someone had stole you away, abducted you, or worse, **kille** -"

He'd shut the premises of the manor down with a blood seal, only allowing Tina and Queenie to step through seconds before. They searched the house head to toe, Percival snorting and growling like some monstrous beast as he did so; almost setting the many portraits of his ancestors aflame when they couldn't provide him with the answers to the question he'd asked:

**_Where is he?!_ **

It was only after bursting his great-great grandmother into tears that Queenie demanded him to scale the tear itself (Few people in the world had enough of his respect to actually command him to do something, but the Twins were amongst these few).

He'd found slow, gentle magic at the edges of the tear, not yet dissipated as it petted and nuzzled the wound, attempting to patch it up even if its owner was the one who'd torn it.

Percival had coaxed it into his touch, and found it writhing and arching into a fleeting image of a familiar Omega tousled in his sheets before it melted into his heat.

"I'm sorry." Newt whispered, eyes shut tight.

Percival shook his head, releasing another sigh.

"Understand, love; I am a very powerful man. Consequently, that makes me a target for countless adversaries worldwide."

In a lower, quieter tone, the Alpha murmured:

"Only three people alive whom I know might ever have the power to burn a hole into my wards, Artemis. _You_ were not on that list."

Newt remained frozen to his seat, as rigid as if he'd been cast a _Petrificus Totalus_ hex.

"And because of that, you intrigue me."

 **You** _intrigue_ **me** , Newt wanted to reply, _the sheer power in your magic and aura intimidates me so-_

_Makes me **want** -_

"Really, now?" Mr. Graves cut his thoughts, resting a cheek on his knuckles as he smiled a Cheshire's grin at the Omega.

Blearily, the magizoologist realized he'd mumbled those words out loud.

It felt like his heart would melt and leak out from his ears at this point, overcome with embarrassment and shame at his unintentional confession. Newt licked his lips and clawed at his own palms, scratching his own skin raw and red.

Abruptly, the Auror stood up. A wave of pheromones was released, and Newt found himself sighing as a cloak of honey and amber washed over him in rolling, warm ripples. Mr. Graves strode around the table to kneel one-legged before him in three large strides, eyes bright.

The caress of magic, sweet and raw and oh-so-powerful; touched him everywhere in less than a second.

 _Everywhere_.

Newt whined, digging his nails into his clothes knees as he squeezed his thighs together, eyes burning.

"That night, you were attracted to me not just because of my scent, aye?" The Alpha murmured, voice dark and deep and thick and hot like melted chocolate flooding his senses. Every inch of his skin rose with goosebumps as Newt shivered, baring his neck the slightest bit as his Omega eagerly submitted to the potent Alpha before him.

"You could feel... **power,** in the wards," Percival reached up, a hand burying itself into Newt's red locks, thumb brushing a hot-blooded cheek. The Omega shivered under his touch, eyes fluttering shut as his lips parted in a trembling gasp.

Percival growled.

The nectar of peach was numbingly strong now.

" _Yes_." A wet keen.

Like this instant, Newt could taste the simmering, almost boiling golden of magic that was dribbling out from the Alpha's reservoirs. It spoke volumes of just how powerful Mr. Graves was, and just how much Newt craved for it, the sheer excrescence of magic that overwhelmed him so.

" _ **Such beauty you are.**_ " 

Newt moaned as the voice ducked dangerously close to his ear before something hot and slick laved across his skin. _His tongue_. Moist, burning kisses were peppered across his neck and throat, to which the Omega leaned his head back to allow the Alpha access.

Lips pressed against his cheek. His chin. The corner of his mouth.

" _Did you receive my letter, lovely?_ "

"Yes!" Newt nodded, whining and quivering as the Alpha purred against his chin. He wanted to feel the press of lips against his own, to feel the warm wetness of Mr. Graves' tongue filling his mouth like it had many nights ago. A hand came to rest over his clenched palms, soothing the rawness of his skin there.

Honey on his tongue, so close Newt could just taste it-

"Did you **enjoy** it?"

_A hand down in the front of his trousers, piled lopsidedly by his knees as he grinded into his pile of pillows, the apex of his knickers blistering hot and wet. Whining, keening into his sheets as he nuzzled into the blood of the letter, hearing the Alpha's voice croon to him so sweetly-_

"Yes, Alph- _ah_ -"

"Were you _good?_  For me?"

_**Artemis.** _

"Yes Mr. Graves, pl _ease-_ "

_Kiss me kiss me kiss **me-**_

A loud crack interrupted their quiet intimacy as someone Apparated into the Alpha's office. Percival closed his eyes, a snarl bubbling in the back of his throat as he was rudely interrupted. But the clean spring of Beta paired with rot-like worry brought his attention to the intruder.

" _Percival! There's been an emergen-_ "

Queenie Goldstein stumbled across his floorboards, eyes wide with panic as they fell on the Alpha before sliding over to the shaking Omega on a plush sofa.

Out of the corner of his eye, Newt chewed on his lip nervously. His body vibrated under Percival's touch. Alight with animal panic as well as human shame.

"-Mr. Scamander..?"

The Omega flinched, spine ramrod stiff. A scared squall escaped his trembling lips. Percival threw a menacing glance at the Beta who looked away immediately from the both of them, already turning away to leave.

"I'm terribly sorry for intruding, sir. I'll come by in a short wh-"

"Stay." The Alpha grunted, eyes never leaving Newt's quavering form. "Give us a moment."

Taking a shaking, sweating palm in hand, Percival leaned in to stare up at Newt; watched his beautiful blue eyes tear up and go red-rimmed with fear. He pressed a gentle, tender kiss to his knuckles, successfully drawing the Omega's attention to him.

"It's all right." Percival whispered against his skin, cocooning his darling in the calm of his scent before he Apparated them back to the Magical Creatures department office. He made sure Newt landed in the desk chair before crouching before him once again, hands seeking the Omega's head and neck to tend to his panic.

Tina must've already Apparated. Percival spied a note, next to a slumbering Bowtruckle.

"I'd like to take you out on a date, lovely."

Newt blinked up at him, reddish eyes turning shy as he flushed a delightful pink.

"Just you and me, out somewhere no one might recognize us."

Newt looked down at their intertwined hands, expression hidden, but Percival could scent the curl of sweet cream permeating the room.

"I'd, I'd like that, Mr. Graves." Newt fumbled over his reply; the Alpha could hear the Omega's pulse racing at the thought of a night out together. Percival grinned happily, leaning in to plant a kiss in Newt's hair.

"But before I ask you properly, I want you to know something, Newton."

Newt beamed up at him, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips even as he cocked his head in a sort of animal curiosity. The shade of red on his cheeks highlighted his freckles; Percival found them to be accentuating the dearness of his features.

"You don't have to worry about hearsay." Percival ran fingers through Newt's hair, smiling as the Omega sheepishly buried his hands and face into his abdomen, inhaling the Alpha's pheromones to temper down. "You won't be embarrassing me, or the position I am in. Do you understand, love?"

Newt nodded into Percival's vest.

Peach bloomed in his throat.

"So," Percival knelt down gently, assuming the proper stance of an Alpha whom wanted to initiate courtship. The Omega seemed to realize the position as well, as his eyes widened a fraction before fluttering in disbelief. Percival clasped Newt's hands together, looked into his gorgeous blue eyes, and asked:

"Will you join me for dinner tonight, Artemis?"

Theseus was permanently stuck in a state between frustration and bewilderment.

"He asked _what?!_ "

After arriving back home to his cozy little apartment, Newt had sent an owl out to Theseus who had apparently left for a quick intel trip to downtown Oval, promising to grab some sammies from the local deli for supper; before the Alpha jumped down the kitchen entrance with his tie askew, hair flecked with rainwater as he dumped a lukewarm lunchbag of sandwiches onto the kitchen table, a minute after the trained Scamander household owl flew out.

"Dinn-er, Thee. He asked me out for dinner."

Theseus growled, claws digging into his scalp as he roared into the expanse of the kitchen. Newt sighed to himself, entirely unaffected by the show of prominence his brother was displaying. He carefully rinsed pork intestines with his bare hands, cleaning out the bile before peeling them open to wrap round upon round of large intestine around smaller bands of flesh, forming crude but supple cuts of _kokoretsi_.

Humming, Newt bundled them up in jerky before heaving them up on one shoulder, struggling slightly as he did so. Wordlessly, Theseus came over and lifted them up for Newt, marching over to one of the realm entrances where a certain pair of waheelae would be in their den cuddled up together after another round of mating.

"Newt, you have to understand why I'd react like this-he's, he's _him_ , you understand?" Theseus argued, following Newt to the meadow entrance where a field of wildflowers swayed in the bewitched moonlight. "Percival is-"

"I _know,_ Thee."

**_You don't have to worry about hearsay_.**

"Newty-"

**_Just you and me._ **

"..I know."

Theseus frowned heavily. They lumbered on past moss-kissed boulders and pale, cyan coloured shrub before reaching the heavily hidden entrance of a waheela den. He signaled for his brother to hand him the meat before crouching down and taking out his wand. Newt carefully cast a substantial _Lumos_ firefly between the dense bush, lighting up waxy leaves and dormant bugs.

There came a rustling sound as the firefly disappeared. More rustling as a figure emerged from the bush. Fenrir stood tall and proud, amber eyes bright and fierce as he regarded Newt from a distance. At least five metres away. Behind him lay a thick cut of wood and trees; Newt had no doubt the den was close.

A breeze swept across Newt, carrying his scent to the Alpha's snout.

Fenrir jumped into a defensive stance, teeth bared and muzzle wrinkled as he snarled threateningly. Newt blinked in shock, the waheela looked as if he'd lunge at him to tear his throat out if they didn't Apparate away this instance.

This had never happened before.

"Newt-" The Omega knew without looking that his brother had a hand tightly grasped around his shellacked wand.

"Put that away, Thee." The magizoologist grunted lowly. Slowly, Newt raised his hands, displaying a palm and a wand-clasped hand. Theseus tucked his wand back into his coat and mimicked his movements, albeit begrudgingly. 

At least, Newt had never seen this behaviour around other waheela mates when in their heats and ruts.

"Hey big boy," Newt started gently, lifting his throat up to let more of his scent reach the waheela.

The Alpha snorted and huffed, twitching his nose briefly before relaxing slightly. He eyed Newt strangely.

"It's me, Fen. Lil' ol' Newt." A wriggle of his spindly fingers. "And this is my brother. You've met him before, once when you were still in your teen years. After the raid, remember?"

Fenrir raised his head and subtlety sniffed the air.

"He's an Alpha. He won't hurt your Omega, I promise."

Maybe it was the superlative protective instinct of the waheela, Newt thought. Fenrir hadn't exactly received the best childhood and proper waheela parenting after all, being robbed away from his dead mother's teat after a poacher shot her in the eye.

It'd made sense he'd be particularly careful when it came to guarding his new mate and territory.

Cautiously, Fenrir pawed forward.

Newt smiled, careful not to reveal his teeth, and held up the bundle of meats for the wolf to carry. He'd secured the intestines with a strip of meat jerky, so the waheelae didn't have to worry about accidentally eating up anything inorganic.

"Hello." Newt murmured softly when Fenrir came close. The Omega could scent the mixed pheromones of mated animal, not as thick as a human's would be, but prominent and lingering. The waheela huffed in acknowledgement, showing a bit of tongue cheekily even as he sat down on all fours before Newt so they were level. 

"You gave me quite a scare, there."

Fenrir yipped, golden eyes flung skyward as he wrinkled his nose.

"Oh I stink do I?"

Newt scented his sleeve, but found nothing exceptional besides his own pale scent and the incredibly faint trace of musk.

The Alpha waheela clicked his teeth, tongue lolling out as he laughed in quick puffs of air.

"I suppose after preparing _all_ these protein for you I would be all sweaty and my scent _would_ be tainted, wouldn't it?"

Fenrir laughed some more.

Newt couldn't help a fond giggle.

"How is Theo?" 

A wolfish grin and a quiet bark.

"That's good. I take the mating was a success?"

Fenrir growled happily, his tail flicking from side to side. Behind Newt, Theseus stepped backwards cautiously. Newt rolled his eyes, and the Alpha waheela yipped a laugh.

"I got these for you two. Gives the pups a nutrition boost." The Omega nudged at the bundle of intestines and offal on the grass. "Consider it a congratulations gift from me to both of you."

Fenrir gave a small, pleased whine. So soft Newt wouldn't have been able to hear it if he weren't so close.

A high, whimpering howl echoed from behind the waheela. Newt looked behind Fenrir just as he looked back at the direction of the den. The Alpha gave a low, answering howl of his own, ears pricking up.

"Go on then. Your Omega needs you." Newt said, giving the Alpha a rub between the ears.

The Alphan waheela leaned his giant head down, eyes flicking up to Theseus for a brief moment before his powerful maw latched on tightly to the jerky, lifting the entire thing up swiftly without any unease. Fenrir stood up, giving Newt an affectionate paw on his shoulder, before trodding away on lithe feet back to the hidden alcove to his den.

Newt remained watching the rippling of trees and shrub under waxy moonlight, knelt in a patch of grass.

"What did you answer, Newt?"

"Hm?"

Theseus sighed, hand coming up to massage his temple.

"Percival. Dinner. What did you say?"

Newt smiled to himself suddenly. A shy, coy twitch of his lips that Theseus could not see.

He recalled the knowing look on Mr. Graves' face. The beam in those sterling eyes as they crinkled up in a smart smile. If the Alpha wanted to court him, a Graves courting a Scamander; well.

_A taste of power._

He'd have to go all out after all.

"No, of course."

"Did you see him, Teenie? He looked so flustered, the poor thing! Oh I wonder what Percival's said to him-"

"He's frightened, that's what." Tina said, shaking her head slightly. She tapped a finger on the glass of her vodka martini, carefully shaken by her sister who was having fun with Percival's private bar and alcohol collection.

"They were touching hands too! Do you think Percival likes the dear, Tee?"

"Whether Percival likes him or not is inconsequential until we get the accident resolved before the mark hits his goal."

"Oh, but what if he does like him, Tee? Do you think he'd let Newton know abo-"

"How severe of an emergency could it be if the both of you are still here wasting away my private stash?"

Queenie sighed and sat back in the high stool as Percival entered the room via the secret entrance in his office. Tina sipped on her vodkatini, pinching the silver spine between her fingers before eating a single, golden olive.

"It's Credence," Queenie said. "He erupted during spellcasting practice, must've been because of the pressure Agatha's put on him. I swear, Percy-"

Percival shot a stern glance at her.

"- _Percival_ , that woman is as dense as a warlock's beard. I understand we can't let her know about Cree's Obscurus, but even she's taking a bit too far during lessons!"

"She barks at him." Tina pitched in calmly, looking straight into Percival's eyes. "Barks at him like a rabid dog when his stance is slightly off or his grip on the wand is too tight."

"Hm." Percival mixed up a vodkatini of his own, but with a curl of lemon. 

"He's asleep in his chambers right now with the wards on. His Obscurus is still writhing, and I'm sure he'll not be calm yet when we wake him up. Agatha's been _Obliviate_ d. She's still in a Memory Loop, pending on extermination."

"The Obscurus crushed the surrounding facilities into rubble in a matter of minutes. Wilfred is in St. Jouge's getting his limbs rearranged; they're still recovering Mortimer's right arm amongst the wreck, and the Menders are still trying their best to clean everything up. Credence's magic signature was so strong it disrupted everyone else's normal flow."

The only Alpha in the room processed the information as he swirled the mix of alcohol on his tongue.

"Even in slumber, Credence isn't still. We had to place the wards ourselves because the Obscurus wouldn't stop lashing out at Hockney and the others."

"So the emergency is?"

Tina scowled.

"Well, we have to do something about Credence and his Obscurus soon. And fast. He hasn't been handling himself well these past weeks. He's erupted more and more frequently, and his thoughts have been getting more jumbled, dominated mainly by the parasite."

"And there is the matter of Agatha."

Percival hummed, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"How many children does she have?"

"One. An estranged son whom she kicked out from her house, his whereabouts are currently in hand."

"Dispose of her. Welcome the son in."

"Welcome-?"

"Give him a taste of what he'd become if he joined me. If he doesn't take kindly to it-" The Alpha narrowed his eyes, staring off into the city past the window. "Exterminate him as well."

"All right. I'll check with Bulstrode and Finchsey." Queenie replied cheerfully.

"And what of Credence?" Tina stared long and hard at the Alpha, solemn when it came to the desperate, unawakened boy. 

"What of him?" Percival murmured with a hint of a smile. He could scent the sharp spike of steel that the Beta was exuding.

"His lessons? His teacher? When will help come for him? _Who_ will help?"

The Alpha grinned, teeth glinting in the noon light. 

"Oh, I know a certain darling who would."


End file.
